Where?
by Lose Your Senses
Summary: At the moment a One Shot. About Draco and Ginny being transported to an Alternative Universe and finding a way back, some problems are confronted. :3


Where?

***One Shot for now * *Slightly Out of Character***

**Me:** _'Ol He Who Shall Not Be Named doesn't exist in my fanfiction here _;)**  
Harry: **_Who Voldermort_?  
-Harry has just been silenced-

**Me:**_Silly Child._

Rated T just in case I write more :)

I felt myself thud to the ground, I had no clue where I was or what I was doing here, the last thing I did was pick up my tie off the floor to help tidy the house, and I found myself in a place where it was more or less pitch black. My brown eyes scanned up and down but I could barely see a thing, apart from light glowing edges from the shadowing clouds above me. My hand reached into the pocket of my cloak, and lifted out my trusty wooden object, my mouth opened and spoke the word "Lumos" causing the tip of my wand to light up so that I could at least see what was ahead of me, even if it was just a short distance. My body turned around and I began to walk backwards checking every so often what was out of my vision, there were cobbles underneath my feet so I kept my pace slow so I didn't fall. Finding that it was rather humid around here, I felt sweat droplets fall down my face do I pulled off my cloak and dropped it on the floor, knowing that no-one would want to steal it anyway. 

Before I could turn around, my back hit something that was behind me, it startled me immediately and I jumped forward turning to face whatever it was that I stepped into. My ears heard something mumble and my eyes saw something move out of the shadows and into the light created by my wand. "Weasley..I never thought I would be so glad to see you..!" I heard the obviously apparent person utter, then I looked up at the owner of the voice, one of the last people I wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. I scowled at him, my anger bubbling after he completely shunned me last year at the Yule Ball, yes Draco Malfoy invited me to the Yule Ball, last year.

"YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE..YOU?" I found myself shouting, at the blonde haired boy, my anger was pent up from the last time we had properly talked to each other, well I attempted to talk and he ignored anyway. He walked closer to me a slight frown on his crisp smooth skin, he obviously knew what I was talking about. "Ginny..I.." he murmured, his voice sounding apologetic , but I didn't care he couldn't just look at me like that and expect me to just collapse into his arms, because to be honest I wouldn't. He reached his arm out to touch mine, I shivered at his fingers brushing softly up my forearm, "Pansy..she used the Locomotor Mortis spell to lock my legs.. I couldn't go anywhere..I didn't have my wand.." he whispered gently and reassuringly, I found his soft grey eyes staring straight into mine, my heart thudded and began to heave out of my chest. My lips turned dry and my throat was getting tighter, I wasn't sure how to react to this, I wanted to just shun him away, but something inside of me still had strong and deep feelings for him. Something told me that I could trust him for once, all be it everyone I knew hated his guts, but I didn't, no-one ever noticed his soft interior, well they wouldn't because it only seemed like he showed it around me. 

"Draco.. I am sorry..I didn't know..please ex-" I found myself mumbling, but it suddenly was cut of with delicate soft finger propped on my lips, signalling me to be silent. He leaned in towards my face and whispered heavenly "I'm the one that's sorry..I really am.." which caused the hair's on the back of my neck to stand on end, but I wanted to finish my sentence, being determined like I am. My sweaty palm lifted from my side and it reached out and gripped his wrist not tightly, but still firmly, and I moved his finger from my lips. However, I still kept my hand curled round his slender wrist whilst I continued to speak, his arm now not cold to my touch. "Please. Explain to me why you ignored me around school then.." I found myself softly uttering, something deep in the pit of my stomach wanted to know, I just HAD to know. Draco began to walk and press his body against mine, I kept moving away until my back hit the wall, and our bodies were now pressed unbelievably close. His face inched closer and closer to mine and passed my cheek back to my ear again, his pale cheek brushing against mine then he began to whisper, with my hand still gripped onto his wrist tightly. 

"I-I wanted to honestly tell..you how I really felt about you..but I was afraid of your reaction.. I had that boiling up inside me the whole time..I was afraid that if I spoke to you..that I would lash out instead of saying what was on my mind" Draco sighed slowly resting his head on my shoulder, my hand loosely dropped from his wrist, finally understanding what he was on about. My same hand lifted his face from the dip in between my neck and my shoulder, my eyes looked straight into his as I thought over what I could say now, we were in the middle of nowhere and we didn't know how we would get back, if it was even possible. "We need to get out of here..and then we will give this a go.." I smiled, my soft red blush appearing up the sides of my face, just under my eyes, I knew this because my cheeks were softly burning. He softly pressed his ice-cool forehead against my boiling hot one, our nose's were touching just at the tip and his soft icy grey eyes were staring into my brown pools, his lips slowly neared mine and I just knew what was going to happen next.

My lips just brushed the edge of his, just then a tight constricting feeling took over my body, it suddenly felt cold all around my body, I began to uncontrollably shiver sliding down the wall, grasping my hands around my throat, I couldn't breathe. Dementor. Draco seemed to notice this as he looked down at my shivering body and placed his hand on my cheek suddenly warming me up even though his skin was cold. Then I noticed my wand had rolled across the cobbles as I collapsed to the ground and I needed it, "Draco..my..wand" I coughed, choking on the air that was being taken from inside me. Obviously hearing me he sped over and flipped up my wand into his hand, walked back over to me and slowly took off his cloak, he placed my wand inside one of the pockets and wrapped it around my shoulders. Pulling my arms through the sleeves, I looked up at Draco who was now facing the Dementor holding his wand steady, he glanced back at me before smiling and uttering the words "Expecto Patronum". Ice white sparks and strings of light came shooting from his wand entwined with a glossy silver edging, suddenly all the sparks came together into the form of a snake, it slickly slid over to the shadowing opponent and enveloped it in the white light making it suddenly disappear, almost suddenly it became dark again.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together, pursing my lips, my fists clenched together my short nails digging into my soft and slightly tanned palms, my warmth swiftly returning to my body. Slowly I saw Draco step towards me and kneel down so his sculptured face was level with mine, his glimmering grey eyes sparkled even brighter now as his mouth arched into a smile. Before I knew it his rosy pink lips were pressed desperately onto mine, flooding with every need and hunger for this kiss to happen, but I wasn't objecting either. Lifting my hand from my side, I closed my eyes taking in every other sense around me, I wrapped my arm around his slender,smooth neck and pulled the kiss deeper. I pushed my tongue towards the front of Draco's mouth just as he opened his pink lips and let my saliva soaked tongue enter, just as his crashed into my mouth. Suddenly, I felt a gust of air shoot up and around us making me shiver but not pull away, then the ground felt different, soft underneath my feet and we were standing our lips still locked but instead of it feeling sticky and humid, it felt like warm air was enveloping us almost the same as my- oh shit.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Ginster and Mr Royal Pure blood" I heard Fred laugh and George echo, we had landed back in my house, the worst place to be right now. High pitched giggling came from the background, we had Hermione staying so I guessed it was her that was laughing, it wasn't going to be my mum that is for sure. Grunting came laced in spite obviously from my disapproving brother Ron, I knew that he hated Draco's guts and this would drive him stir crazy. Oh dear, we were in the living room meaning that everyone could see us, I slowly pulled away and buried my face in Draco's comforting chest, trying to shield myself from my mum, dad and Harry, I knew that he had a thing for me and he would absolutely gutted and angry to see me and Draco locking lips. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist letting me just be pulled closer to him, it was inevitable, I wasn't going to be able to avoid this for very long, I just knew what my parent's were going to think about this.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN?" my mother bellowed louder than I had ever heard her ever shout before, it made me jump, she seemed genuinely angry with me, but there was nothing I could do about it apart from turn out of Draco's embrace and face her. My blush rose again up the sides of my freckled cheeks as I scanned around the room at sniggering, disbelieving and upset faces, I swallowed the lump in my throat that had slowly grown and clearly and calmly announced three words I knew I might regret saying to my mum " I Love Draco." 

Well What do you think?  
My first Harry Potter Fic.  
I'm not sure whether to continue this so please review and let me know.  
(:


End file.
